He Wanted Her Back
by Y0uNMcK33
Summary: So Elena leaves both brothers to start a new life in LA, she finally has new and better friends, a loving boyfriend and money.What Else could you want but what if one of the brothers come back for her.AN i suck at summaries and this is my 1st story plz RR
1. Preview

**He Just Wanted You…**

Everything happened 4 weeks after John was killed and Jeremy failed to become an immortal vampire for life, Jenna had found him and thankfully the paramedics was able to pump his bewildered stomach.

Jeremy accepted the fact he wasn't ment to be a vampire since him sly attempt failed, he finally forgave Elena knowing it wasn't her fault the whole time he just wanted to make her suffer for keeping something like this from him.

Elena had to she just couldn't live with the deep twisting secret of vampires being very real and that fact she was living her life around 2 that she cared dearly, the thing was she broke down and told Jenna everything.

At first Jenna thought she was completely and utterly out of her mind, but when Alaric came as Elena asked.

They thought she took it in more than needed as she just fell to the couch and wouldn't speak for at least 20 minutes but accepted that Damon and Stefan were Vampires and that Alaric would hunt them from time to time.

But that wasn't what broke both brothers hearts, something silly like that wouldn't matter to them but what Elena told both of them next would literally rip both their hearts out.

It was the morning of graduation, it was a amazing day, everyone was getting alone as if nothing in the previous few weeks had happened.

Elena wasn't surprised that Damon had showed up as well but everyone knew the only reason he was there was because of her, not because it was a happy day or that his brother was graduating "again".

Damon told Elena that he was sorry and out of line about the kiss on founders night and they strangely accepted it and continued as friends but Damon never accepted it deep down, it tore him apart every time he seen his brooding angel of a brother kissing Elena… his Elena.

And to his pleasure he was ecstatic after the graduation ceremony to find out Elena had broken up with Stefan, he didn't know why but he was happy like a child on Christmas morning until he confronted her and found out the reason behind it….


	2. Decision1st Chapter

**Disclaimer: I Dont own anything belonging The Vampire Diaries, all rights belong to The CW and L.J Smith

* * *

**

He Just Wanted You…

Everything happened 4 weeks after John was killed and Jeremy failed to become an immortal vampire for life, Jenna had found him and thankfully the paramedics was able to pump his bewildered stomach.

Elena had to she just couldn't live with the deep twisting secret of vampires being very real and that fact she was living her life around 2 that she cared dearly, the thing was she broke down and told Jenna everything.

At first Jenna thought she was completely and utterly out of her mind, but when Alaric came as Elena asked.

They thought she took it in more than needed as she just fell to the couch and wouldn't speak for at least 20 minutes but accepted that Damon and Stefan were Vampires and that Alaric would hunt them from time to time.

But that wasn't what broke both brothers hearts, something silly like that wouldn't matter to them but what Elena told both of them next would literally rip both their hearts out.

It was the morning of graduation, it was a amazing day, everyone was getting alone as if nothing in the previous few weeks had happened.

Elena wasn't surprised that Damon had showed up as well but everyone knew the only reason he was there was because of her, not because it was a happy day or that his brother was graduating "again".

Damon told Elena that he was completely sorry and out of line about the kiss on founders night and they strangely accepted it and continued as friends but Damon never accepted it deep down, it tore him apart every time he seen his brooding angel of a brother kissing Elena… his Elena.

And to his pleasure he was ecstatic after the graduation ceremony to find out Elena had broken up with Stefan, he didn't know why but he was happy like a child on Christmas morning until he confronted her and found out the reason behind it….

Damon sped up behind Elena as she was on her phone texting, while hiding from the crowds of people congratulating the young adults at the grill.

"Why hello Elena" he smirked with his eyes twinkling, and once again Elena jumped from the shock hitting Damon on the arm "Jesus, Damon! Don't do that".

He laughed again mocking her like he always did "God you haven't ever gotten used to that have you, now before you complain about what I just said let me ask you something" Elena pouted but stayed silent and nodded as he smiled continuing "Thank you, now why did you ditch Stefan..?, did you finally realise that you wanted the hotter brother".

Elena half smiled but her eyes trailed down to the ground "Look Damon.. I ended things because im going across the country to university and I want to try the whole normal thing when I go there, I don't want to be hounded with secrets and fear someone's going to attack me because im with him".

Without out even looking at him she could she his smug grin fade, he knew if she wanted a normal life that would mean he couldn't be there for her aswell.

His face was frozen solid when she finally looked up "Damon…. Damon are you okay?" she spoke as she reached for his hand, he broke out of his trance when her soft mortal skin touched him.

He stuttered a bit "Oh.. Uh yeah, so I guess if Stefan's not welcome im not either?" he asked in disbelief hoping she wasn't going to say exactly what he thought.

"Damon I never said you were never welcome into my life but I.. I", he stopped her by placing a finger to her mouth "Shh its ok, I understand its just im going to miss the only person who I can understand me I guess" he forced a fake smile.

Elena tried to smile as well before saying the unthinkable "Im leaving tonight though" his smile faded yet again "how long you got left? You know till you leave?", she turned to the ground again "10 minutes, I was about to go and tell you" his faded smile turned again into a even more remorseful mug " You cant leave, no you cant" he finally spoke up.

She looked at him in shock that was the last thing she expected from him "Damon, Why cant I?", but before she knew it she was in the back room standing in the limelight only with Damon, "Damon stop messing, why am I in here and you still never told me why I cant go!" she was getting annoyed now.

He took moved his arms around her waist and placed a soft tender kiss on her lips, his face was inches from her face as he finally spoke "You cant go because …. I… I love you aright Elena there I said it" she looked into his gliding blue eyes seeing no lies there only truth.

"Damon" but he cut her off as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands moving into his hair.

He smiled beneath the kiss; that moan was for him. He held her closer as the kiss deepened, his tongue finding hers and they joined in a fiery dance. Damon pushed Elena back up against the wall causing her to moan once more, their lips melting together more comfortably. Her hands moved down along his back, feeling his muscles beneath the thin fabric of his shirt.

But they broke apart needing air… "So will you stay.?"

* * *

**Okay so thats the first chapter, i know its not awesum lol, but should i continue it?, R&R it ;)**


	3. Cali

******Disclaimer: I Dont own anything belonging The Vampire Diaries, all rights belong to The CW and L.J Smith**

* * *

**4 Years Later**

Elena woke up to the fresh Californian air seeping in through the balcony doors, she moaned smiling, she loved this, everything here was perfect the clear air, gorgous sky and the intoxiacating sea breeze except the fact that there was no once sleeping beside her like the night before, she sighed rolling her eyes before noticing the note on top of the pillow beside her she lifted it smiling as she read it :

_Elena,_

_Gone out to get use breakfast be back soon as I can, stay in bed and relax babe_

_Love You _

She laughed thinking how typical he did this every single Saturday to treat her, he would bring her a extra foamy latte, fresh strawberries, Pancakes and syrup along with his waffles, and coffee.

She had to admit he really did know how to treat a girl right he was her perfect match, as she was peering out at the ocean she heard the door bash open hearing Jason and Naomi chattering on like to busy birds, she smiled hearing them complain once again to each other about which way was the fast route home. Elena met them both on the first week of Uni sharing classes.

Jason burst throw the door like a mad bull, looking around and his face lit up when he spotted her out on the balcony "Elena! About time you got up !" she spun around with her hair falling gracefully on her shoulders "Oh shut it Jay, its only... I... well what time is it..?" she chuckled, he smirked "Ha its noon, where's your lover boy at?". She walked over to the bed and fell down on it lightly pulling the covers around her " he has a name you know, and Luke's out getting us breakfast" Jason was heading towards the door "Uh Huh but I think its more like lunch time now" smirking as he went.

She was left alone in the room when her phone buzzed and Luke's name popped up she read the text disappointed, it read "_**Babe Sorry, I just got called in, there's a fire on the sunset, its pretty big, but don't worry, I love you xx"**_

You see Luke was a fire-fighter already at the age of 22, he followed in his fathers foot steps when he was 18. He was astonishingly good at his job for his age with little experience. Elena was fine with this because she knew he wouldn't and couldn't die thanks to Uncle Johns ring she had taken before leaving. That was the one piece of vampire relic she would never leave behind, her and Luke would be safe and sound from anything with those rings and they could happily live together with no fear and death haunting them.

Jason heard the doorbell ring and jumped at the chance to get it, he was hoping it was Jen popping round to surprised him but as he opened the door all he got was some buff looking guy in a leather jacket. Jason looked at him from head to toe, he had to admit he was well keep, fit and if he was a girl he wouldn't think twice about hitting on him **(lol),**

Finally speaking "And you are?",

The man smirked "nice to meet you too, now does Elena Gilbert live here.?".

Jason thought about what he should say for a moment but then again it had nothing to do with him who ever he was so he plainly replied "Who's wants to know",

The man rolled his eyes at Jason "I do"

Jason rolled his eyes just to piss him off and replied hoping to seem annoying enough that he would clear off "and you are"

The man shuffled his feet easily getting annoyed "Uh.. A old friend, look man does she or doesn't she?",

Jason shifted back slightly thinking but then again he didn't really care who he was, he just had a dangerous look about him. Someone that would stab you in the back if he didn't get what he wanted.

"No she doesn't" and he slammed the door on the man.

Elena heard the door slam and came downstairs she stopped and the last step to see Jason stomp into the dinning area claerly pissed off.

"What was that all 'bout Jay.?",

He turned to face her seeming to have calmed just by seeing her angel like face "Just some pompous dick",

Elena rolled her eyes following Jay as he continued walking "and why was he a dick".

He flumped down on the couch "He just was" he spat,

Elena shook her head "who was he looking for?",

Jason spun his head around "Does it matter!",

Elena glared at him "Why do you have to be such a dick to everyone?, this is why no one ever asks you to go out. I would ask you to join us at the beach but then again you might be a total dick to everyone in sight!" and with that she stormed out of the house leaving Jason gawking.

* * *

**Okay so theres the new chapter, probs not great and not very long. It might be Sunday before i Update again since i have Exams going on at the minute :( and i havent started revision Opps lol**

**R&R,,,,=D**


	4. Well Hello To You Too

**Havent updated in ages, had my Exams the past while but i passed all with A*s and A's which is pretty good in my books considoring i didnt really revise for them ;)im very easy going! but anyway heres the new chapter..**

**Disclaimer: Sames i dont own anything to do with the characters and that**

**BTW... I also took a few characters from 90210 although they wont have major parts this is still a TVD story, and im making them all pretty wealthy. lol**

* * *

Elena slipped into her White Bentley Continental GT extremely pissed off, she threw her leather jacket onto the other seat and sat there with her head in her graceful hands for a moment, firstly she was pissed of and well that's never good when anyone is and she didn't have Luke to comfort her... no he was away saving others. She smiled at the thought of that her boyfriend and love saved people rather than her old vampire boyfriends, well come on her and Damon might have well as been hers they were that close with sexual frustration and that kiss... She hadn't thought about that in years truth be told she could still feel the exploding drop dead feeling on her lips that he left if she really thought about it.

But that was the past and she needed to move and, she pulled out and engine roared as she soared sunset going to the beach to meet up with friends that weren't over protective.

Unaware that the man in the black leather jacket was watching from afar smirking before he took of in the cars direction.

Elena pulled up at the beach parking were she always had beside the Beverly hills Sign, she hoped out and made her way to the beach bar were her friends waved her over.

"Elena! Finally" a black haired man shouted playfully as he handed and Tropical WKD towards her,

"Yeah yeah Sean, whys Navid down the beach sulking?",

Adrianna cut in before Sean could "Me and Nav got into another fight over Teddy again",

Elena was puzzled "Um Why, I thought you and Nav were fine about all that"…..

The man listened intently from the car park as he learned all about who was who, such as the Hispanic looking guy with Shaggy black hair was Navid who was Jewish, the short black haired well built man at the bar was Sean, the petit dark haired girl there aswell was Adrianna, , the tall sandy hair boy with spikes that looked tough enough to take on anyone that stood up to him was Liam and the blonde with slightly curly haired girl was Naomi.

He had learned a lot from just listening and watching from afar. These people were Elena's closest friends out on the West Coast and he could see why, they were happy together laughing not something you seen everyday now, but as his eyes were still fixed on the little group he didn't see Elena walk off down the beach talking on the phone.

He took this chance to get her alone, he rushed after her, he listen in close behind her. She was laughing away to who ever she was talking too but as she was nearing the next bar she ended the call and shoved her iPhone in her pocket before tuning.

SLAM!

He was right behind her and he knew this would drive her crazy when she figured out who he was, she dropped the half empty bottle she was carrying along and blurted before she seen his face.

"Oh Sorry, I didn't se…. D.. Damon..?" she stepped back to make sure she was right,

He smirked "and hello to you Elena",

She was awe shocked looking at someone she thought see would never see in her life again but there he was.

"What are you doing here?" she asked blankly,

This wasn't what he wanted her to say. He wanted something like _Damon! Oh my god , How's it going yano or finally I can have you all to myself!, but no he got what are you doing here!, _he rolled his eyes in the usual fashion

"Well that's nice 3 years and that's all I get, now c'mon walk and talk" he practically dragged her as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

"I.. Yeah I mean yeah" she blushed,

He smiled "Cat got your tongue" Elena rolled her eyes as he expected and laughed all the while.

"No, its just I wasn't expecting a physco vampire to be there" she chassed her eyes at him

"Ouch that hurts Elena" he teased holding his free hand where his heart should be.

She pulled away and turned to face him, "Seriously its nice and all to see you but why are you here, why now..?"

He looked away facing the ocean running a hand through his luscious locks sighing "Well somewhere along the way I got immensely bored and yano killing people just doesn't cut it these days, like come on iv been at it for over 140 years and yet no seems to interest me in the slightest ever since you and your goody two shoes witch made me stop, now its dull and lastly my dear Elena I just wanted to see you again"

As he finished that final word Elena took a step closer towards him and smiled "So Damon Salvatore missed me".

He smiled all the while rolling his eyes making her smirk casually.

Sean's eyes were fixed on Elena and the mysterious man chatting away happily until Naomi jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"What are you staring at you door knob" she said coolly.

Sean pointed towards Elena and the man talking away with small smiles cracking their faces every few minutes. Naomi's put on a amused face before turning back to Sean

"Seems someone likes random guys hitting on her, not that I don't"

But as she finished that last word Liam wrapped his arms around her slender waist and whispered into her ear "Oh really now I didn't now you liked that"

Naomi blushed bright red even though she tried to conceal it so much but she couldn't keep it in and gave a shaky laugh.

"Who's the dude talking to Elena over there Liam said finally setting his eyes on what they were both gawking at.

"That's what we were wondering, they can't be friends in the 3 years i have known her never once have i seen him" Naomi replied.

Sean looked at both of them "Well maybe she knew him before we met her"

Liam rolled his eyes "Well maybe she knew him before she moved here gumbo"

"Who the hell is randomly gonna fly across the country to see someonw for no reason" Sean retorted back,

"Yeh But now co..." Liam was suddenly cut off by Naomi interjecting into the conversation,

"Will you both just shutup!, who cares where he came from or who he is, he is there with Elena and not here with you two bitching so shutup!" Naomi hissed clearly pissed of how both the boys got wrapped up in something they didnt have a clue about.

So instead she stopped listening to the boys continue on the subject she wipped out her phone and sent a text through to Elena.

Elena's phone buzzed as she and Damon talked about what they were up to over the past few years even though Damon hadn't been up to much since she left.

"Hold on one sec" she smiled as she pulled out her phone and of course as expected her rolled his eyes.

_Whos the Hottie!. btw don't turn around it would kinda look stupid! ;) xxx_

Her lips curved into a smile then a small laugh escaped her, and she replied taking her time to think what to write knowing that it woul annoy her and Damon,

_No one important, be over in a min xxx_

As the text sent through Damon made a huffing sound and spoke as she looed at him "Aww am i not important to you anymore" and with that he pouted like a baby.

She rolled her eyes smiling "Well you weren't really like ever since I moved here" his pout grew "Aww im sorry Damon but like you here now so thats good and that makes you slightly more important" she chuckled.

Damon wrapped his arms around here, and surprising enough to him she returned the slow embrace nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, it felt nice or good something like that but whatever it was it made his "heart" jump inside him, "Uh huh, you better go like you told your friends, i see you later i promise"

After a few minutes they separatedlooking into each others eyes for a minute just enjoying being in each others company for the first time in years.

"Yeah, nice seeing you again Damon its good to have you back even if you still are a sarcastic dick" she smirked.

And with saying that he placed both hands over his heart making a pout shaking his head, she smiled before walking back to her group of friends. Yes this was a good thing alright, she had missed him more than she would let on, like she couldnt admit something like that to him or Luke but she knew sooner or later Damon was going to try something like he always did and she wasn't so sure she would resist him even if she was with Luke or not...

* * *

**Theres the new chapter sorry it isnt long or very exciting lol, but iv been swamped with detention essays atm ;(, oh well leave a review anything you guys wanna see happening in the next chapter or anyone, but just to say i dont think im gonna put Katherine in this story and if i do it wont be this early lol**

**Ciara :)**


	5. Luke's Home

**Ok ano its like the shortest one so far but i just got back from my vacation, and im kinda bored so i wrote this quickly and decided hell it'll do, so ta da there ya go.**

* * *

Luke looked at his watch while driving home after the situation on sunset, it was around 12.30am he was never held up this long when a fire happened so early in the day. As he pulled into the lavish driveway in his Range Rover Sport SC he rested his had on the steering wheel and breathed a slight sigh of relief he was tired and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep with his love embraced in his tired arms.

As he jumped out of the car and locked it as he walked towards the door he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched by someone or something.

He stopped abruptly just before he reached the steps and looked around, it was pretty easy to see about the place considering the whole yard was lit up with lights everywhere but he still had a kind of eerie feeling.

_There has to be something I never get this weird feeling…. Ah maybe im just really exhausted that im imagining things…. Yeah that's it._

Never the less he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and pursued on into the house.

The lights were all on but a dim low setting, and sure enough he knew he would find Naomi in the lounge watching The Hills, and guess what he was right. She was slouched back in the leather sofa with a tub of ice cream and the flat screens volume up pretty damn loud how the hell did anyone in the house manage to sleep with that blazing. He had to get that turned way down he was to tired and didn't want to be kept up by Heidi and Spencer arguing again like every fucking Wednesday night.

He crept slowly up behind the sofa, craning his neck out just enough so his mouth was exactly beside her ears before shouting

"Loud enough?"

She jumped knocking the TV remote flying as well as the ice-cream, for a minute she was freaked out thinking someone was breaking in, in a attempt to hide she dove to the ground covering her head in fear but realization hit her and she rolled her eyes upon hearing his laughter, she cranked her head right up to send him a death glare.

"Luke don't do that!" she screached.

Luke jumped on the sofa giggling like a lttle kid "Im sorry its just you jump and get scared every single time like a little kid".

She punched him on the shoulder scowled him but he continued to laugh. She sent more death glares his way and continued to punched him until he finally held up his hands laughing.

"Ah'ight ah'ight chill I'll leave to let you to watch your Pratts" and with that he jumped over the couch heading towards the marble staircase.

"Oh and just please turn it down for the love of god" he whispered smirking .

As he ascended the stairs and approached the large door along the left hallway he opened it only to see the one thing that matter more than any thing in his life lying sleeping on the lavish silk sheets.

He smiled and lightly as he could stepped forward hoping not to wake her, as he slid out of his clothes and slipped in beside her. She gave a slight moan as he wrapped his muscular arms around her snuggling his he head next to hers. There was nothing that could be compared to this well for him anyway ,yep he was happy with his life happy as can be nothing could take that happiness away from him now, well so he thought.

Damon watched from the balcony now, he felt his eyes darken, the tight dark veins appear and his ever so dangerous fangs extend, he began to vamp out as he seen some random guy snuggle up to Elena…_his_ Elena. He wanted to rip the guys throat out and drain his body dry more so than anyone ever well with the exception of Katherine but that was for another time. He couldn't get this worked out in his head, when they talked they like talked about stuff that's happened but she never mentioned anything about a new guy, he didn't even get the impression from the way they talked there was someone else in her life. But maybe that's what she wanted him to think ….after all she wasn't eagerly excited that he showed up after all this time.

His face returned to normal as he calmed down but he couldn't feel anything else but hurt as he looked at the two people sleeping peacefully in front of him. He stepped forward to the french doors that was open though he was stuck against his will behind the invisible barrier, the one person he craved after so much, the one person that actually meant something in his worthless life and the only person that could understand him for who he was just out of reach. He dreamed for the soft touch of her skin to feel that soothing sensation he yearned for years and now she was back in his life he still couldn't have her. First his brooding brother Saint Stefan had her and now this man ….th..this stranger.

He sighed barely audible for anyone before he pulled away from the doors hoping the gut wrenching feeling that was taking place within him was leave but as he took of over the balcony into the night, he knew the feeling would never subside until he had her in his arms again.

He was going to get Elena back he knew that for sure and would take out anyone that stood in his way without hesitation.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it, give me ya reviews etc.. next one should be longer. But if its not up before the 9th then it wont be up till after the 12th cause im going to Oxegen!**


	6. AU Note

_AU Note:_

* * *

_Damn it's been over a year since i updated lol, I know it's been a long time coming but with school this past year jumble that exams and the usual, then i thought this summer would be free but it got like busy lol Holidays etc._

_ If anyone is even interested in this story I could start writing again, but i'm not a A* writer like my friend lol (she does the majority of the work in english for us both), but one can try._

_ But if i were to continue there is noway i could promise regular updates, the rest of my summer is kinda full, with camping, concerts, friends, holidays etc._

_ Then i start into school again and this year is really important for me, i can't muck about like last lol I need to get certain grades or i can kiss an Architecture route at University goodbye lol,_

_So give a review or what ever and let me know about the story,_

_All the Best _

_Ciara_


End file.
